I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to such a device for displaying flat articles.
II. Description of Related Art
There have been many previously known devices for displaying flat articles, such as photographs. Typically, these display devices comprise a frame having a front side and a rear side. A transparent sheet is mounted within the frame at its front side while a mat with a cutout is then positioned flatly against the transparent sheet. The flat item to be displayed is then mounted within the frame and positioned with taping to maintain alignment with the mat cutout so that the article to be displayed is visible through the mat and the transparent sheet. A rigid or semi-rigid backing is then provided across the back of the frame in order to complete the assembly of the display device.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known display devices, however, is that the mat typically includes a single cutout so that only a single planar article can be displayed by the display device. Furthermore, since the article to be displayed will vary in size, it is necessary with these previously known frames to individually cut the mat so that the size of the cutout in the mat corresponds to the shape and size of the article to be displayed. This, however, is disadvantageously labor intensive and, thus, expensive.
The greatest disadvantage to all such devices, however, is that each planar article must be carefully adhered to the underside of the mat opening by tape. Any replacement or subsequent repositioning of the displayed article necessitates removal of the tape from the article and the mat board, prompting possible damage to both the mat board and/or the displayed article.
The present invention provides a display device for displaying a plurality of planar articles, such as photographs, pennants, and the like, which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known devices.
In brief, the display device of the present invention comprises a frame having a front side and a rear side. Preferably, the frame is rectangular in shape, although other shapes may alternatively be used.
A transparent sheet is mounted within the frame adjacent its front side. This transparent sheet may be constructed of glass, transparent plastic or the like.
A planar mat is then positioned flatly against the transparent sheet within the frame. This planar mat includes a plurality of cutouts in predefined shapes and at predefined locations along the mat.
A planar article holder having a plurality of pockets is then positioned flatly against and behind the planar mat. The article holder is preferably constructed of transparent plastic, vinyl or the like and each pocket in the article holder corresponds in shape, size and location to a single associated cutout in the mat. Consequently, with the article holder positioned within the frame behind the mat, one pocket is aligned with each of the cutouts in the mat and each of these pockets is of substantially the same size and shape as its associated mat cutout.
Planar articles, such as pennants, photographs and the like, are then positioned within the various pockets in the article holder. In doing so, the planar mat properly positions these planar articles to be displayed with the cutouts in the mat so that the articles to be displayed are visible through the transparent sheet. The article holder, furthermore, retains the articles to be displayed properly positioned without the need for adhesive or the like. Moreover, if desired, the articles to be displayed may be easily removed and replaced with different articles to be displayed.
After the articles to be displayed are positioned within the various pockets of the article holder, a rigid backing is then mounted adjacent the rear end of the frame so that the mat, article holder, as well as the articles to be displayed, are sandwiched in between the backing and the transparent sheet. This backing, furthermore, is preferably hingedly secured to the frame to facilitate not only the assembly of the frame with the articles to be displayed, but also to facilitate access to the article holder in the event that new or different articles are to be displayed within the same display assembly.